


Promises

by wtvrai



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blame Haikyuu for this, Captain!Jinhyuk, Drabble, M/M, Setter!Wooseok, Vice-captain!Wooseok, hurt/comfort?, platonic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtvrai/pseuds/wtvrai
Summary: Wooseok realized that they had made countless promises in the three years that they had known each other.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Promises

When the ball hit the ground and the referee blew the whistle, Wooseok felt like his brain had shut down. The deafening cheer from the other side of the court and the remote silence from _ his _ side made his head spin. His eyes scanned his surroundings. Everything felt like they moved in slow motion. The way Seungwoo, the opposing team’s captain, was tackled by his teammates to the ground in loud _ we won_, the chant of _ it’s okay _ from his schoolmates on the audience, the tears that fell from Seungyoun’s face, the tears that fell down on _ his _face, and Jinhyuk’s lonely back.

Jinhyuk.

He was on the back for the final rotation, while Jinhyuk was in front, being the brilliant blocker that he was. It was their desperate tactics. Their strongest defense line. Seemed like it wasn’t enough, though. Because in the inter-high semi-final of their final year, his volleyball team had just lost to their long-time rivals.

Wooseok’s eyes never left Jinhyuk’s back. He stood tall, unmoving, like the pillar that he was. Literally, as he was the tallest in their team. Figuratively, as he was the sole reason this team could go this far. Their captain. Their proud captain with dreams as high as the stars and smile as bright as the sun.

They said your life would flash by your eyes when you were about to die. Wooseok might have to believe that now. Three years’ worth of memories about Jinhyuk, about being in a team with Jinhyuk, being vice-captain for this team, flashed by like a movie in his eyes. How they met in the school gym, Jinhyuk with his wide smile and Wooseok with his slightly oversized high school gym attire. How Wooseok grumbled as Jinhyuk guessed that he was a libero because of his height (Wooseok was a _ proud _setter, thank you) and how he apologized with a pout and one hand messing Wooseok’s hair. Memories about how Wooseok saw Jinhyuk’s block for the first time and the goosebumps he felt from the tip of his fingers to the back of his neck. Memories of his first time setting for Jinhyuk, about how they synced perfectly like they had known each other for their whole lives and not for 30 minutes. About the countless matches, practice matches, late-night extra practice, early morning runs, training camps, and promises. Countless and countless promises. Over the nets, over french fries and burgers, in exchange notes in the classroom, in hushed whispers in the school gym, side-by-side on the seaside, in Jinhyuk’s room, over ice creams, in Wooseok’s room, in every waking moment of Wooseok’s life. Jinhyuk had filled his days with promises and sunrays and hope. So much hope. The same hopes that trailed Wooseok’s cheeks, along with his tears.

Seungyoun’s hand on his shoulder reeled Wooseok back to reality. He stood next to Jinhyuk for the final bow. He kept his eyes to his shoes, not having the guts to look at the captain’s face. But Jinhyuk’s strong voice of _ thank you for the match _startled him and forced him to look up. His eyes met a wide smile, as bright as the sun, and eyes filled with hopes and dreams. 

Wooseok cried harder. 

Jinhyuk and Wooseok were the last ones to leave their changing room, as usual. What was different was the fact that this would really be their last time here before high-school graduation. They had not talked much. Not with Wooseok’s incoherent sobs and all the hugs that Jinhyuk received from their teammates. Jinhyuk didn’t cry once. He was all smile and sunshine and rainbows as he calmed the other kids down. But now that they were alone in the room, Jinhyuk took a seat next to Wooseok and put one hand on his head. A habit he developed after years of knowing Wooseok.

“I’m sorry,” Jinhyuk said. Wooseok thought he had no more tears to cry. He was wrong. He choked a silent _ don’t be you idiot, _and Jinhyuk laughed.

“I promised you that we’ll win the nationals,” Jinhyuk continued, stretching his feet. “I promised that we’ll win and I’ll treat you steak and ice cream and we’ll go to the beach for a holiday before we start studying for finals.” 

The hand on Wooseok’s head moved lower. Lower. Until it reached Wooseok’s hands. Wooseok held the hand tightly until his knuckles turned white. Like he wouldn’t ever be able to hold the same hand ever again.

“I promised that I’ll bring the team to victory as a captain, and you’ll be the one giving the winning speech because even though you’re my vice-captain you speak way better and careful than me,” Jinhyuk said. Wooseok could hear a slight tremble in his voice. “I promised you that we’ll win together before we go our separate ways in university,” Jinhyuk choked. Wooseok bit his lips. He was pretty sure that he could taste blood but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “I’m sorry I broke my promise.”

And somehow Jinhyuk’s head was on Wooseok’s shoulder. Somehow Wooseok’s face was hiding on the crook of Jinhyuk’s neck. Somehow they were hugging, tears streamed down their faces, choked sobs filling the silent room.

“I’ll buy you steak,” Wooseok said in between his sobs. “I’ll buy you steak and ice cream and we’ll go to the beach and we’ll study together for finals.” Wooseok was gasping. The air felt heavy and damp and his shoulder was wet with Jinhyuk’s tears and it was all gross but Wooseok didn’t care. “We’ll go to separate universities but I’ll go to your flat every week and annoy you to borrow your Netflix and we’ll watch Sharknado and other shitty movies as we eat popcorns and talk about volleyball and laugh at the CGI.” He was practically clawing on Jinhyuk’s back. Wooseok wondered if Jinhyuk could feel the sadness through his fingertips. “We’ll make new promises,” he said with a finality in his tone. “We’ll make thousands and thousands of new promises.”

Jinhyuk muttered another small _ I’m sorry _.

Wooseok choked a small _ don’t be. _

Seungyoun went to get them much later when their tears were dry. They ate together as a team and they cried even more and they laughed and they made new promises. Then Jinhyuk walked Wooseok home and when they part Wooseok kissed Jinhyuk’s cheek and they made at least 10 new promises.

The next day they would eat ice cream and the next week they would eat steak and the next month they would go to the beach and study for finals. 

But that night, Wooseok slept with dried tears on his cheeks and a little hope that he would never see the hope trickled away from Jinhyuk’s eyes and hear his sob ever again.

He made 10 new promises to himself to make sure of that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I put 100% of the blame on Haikyuu's latest chapters.
> 
> Say hi to me on twitter if you want to: @narangsalja


End file.
